Majora's Mask: The Aftermath
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: Link managed to stop the moon, helped many people who had troubles, and decides to remain in Termina at the Romani Ranch for the time being. However, one day, during shopping, Link meets a homeless girl and adopts her. This fanfiction about an ordinary life in Termina. No flaming please.
1. A New Sister in the Family

**Author's Note****: Hello, everyone. This is Sunnyme60 here with an author's note written right here. The following fanfiction that you are about to read is actually kind of a story that is actually ordinary life. This story also takes place after the main events of the game, which is actually Majora's Mask. I used my creativity and planned the plot myself, so don't call it crap or anything like that. I'll be resuming from **_**The Hero's Slave**_** as well for the time being. I know that school is coming back in a few days, along with any of you guys as well. (It sucks, right?) Thank you reading this author's note and enjoy reading this story. All Legend of Zelda characters belong to Nintendo while the OCs belong to me  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: A Sister in the Family**

After stopping the moon before it was about to destroy the world, Link decided to spend some time in Termina for some time, although he doesn't know whether if he should go back to Hyrule or not. Although he had fun in the Carnival of Time, Termina's tradition, he went to the Milk Road and spended some time with Romani and Cremia, having to have been adopted in the family as a brother to them ever since he helped defend the ranch from the aliens and protecting the milk from the Gorman brothers, who nearly try to spoiled the ranch's famous milk. 3 days later, after the Carnival of Time, Link went to Clock Town to pick up supplies, sent by Cremia, whenever the ranch's supplies were running low. When he got back home, he helped Cremia with another delivery, while Romani remained in the ranch to watch over things. After they got back with the delivery, Link asked a question to Romani that night before heading to bed, after dinner.

"Um, Romani, I have a question to ask you?" he asked the girl who is nearly the same age as him.

"Yeah, sure, ask away, Grasshopper!" she said, even though she still called him Grasshopper.

"First of all, just call me Link. Second of all, before I came here, you never had a brother before?" he said.

"Well, I really wished I had a brother, but since you came and helped out here, it was really fun to have you in the family, I bet Cremia is excited about having a brother who is almost the same age as me," Romani replied.

"I bet she really is right now," Link said as Romani smiled at his adopted brother.

For the next few days, Link helped with Cremia as an extra worker inside &amp; outside the ranch and practiced with Romani with arrows, just in case for next year. He often took breaks when he gets really tired. However, the next day, after he was sent by Cremia to pick up the mail &amp; buy supplies from the post office in the West side of Clock Town and from a few shops, Link spotted a girl, who was looking at him, with short green hair and purple eyes. She was 3 years younger than Link, assuming that she is 9 years old. She had a white blouse on with a purple bow on it, a long green skirt on, and a red torn-up apron. There was a ribbon that is white and purple. She also had a necklace that the pendant is a rose. She looked at Link and walked towards him.

_Why is she looking at me?_ The young hero thought. As he tried to walk away, the girl ended up following him wherever he goes, much to his annoyance. When he turned around and looked at the girl, she kept looking at him.

"Why do you keep following me?" he asked her. "Is there something you need?"

"Misaki wants a home. Misaki is homeless. If you have a home, then can Misaki come with you? Please?" she begged, showing the puppy eyes at him.

"Let me think," Link thought, until a great idea suddenly came to him. "I know! If you can help me throughout the rest of the day in town, then you can stay with me."

"You want Misaki to come with you? Yay!" the girl answered. "The name is Misaki. Pleased to meet you. Who are you?" Misaki asked.

"My name is Link. Come on, let's go. My sisters will worry too much if it gets night," Link said and he and Misaki walked around in town to pick up supplies.

When the time reached to 4:00PM, Link knew that he had to back to the ranch at 5:00PM. Sharp! Luckily, they bought the supplies that they need and Link grabbed Misaki's hand as they exit the town through the South Clock Town gate, since they were near the exit and they walked back to the ranch safely. When they returned to the ranch safely, Link and Misaki gave the supplies to Cremia, which she was relived, but she was surprised when she sees Misaki. Romani came downstairs and when she saw Misaki, she, too, was surprised.

"Oh, hello, there. Link, is this girl a friend of yours?" Romani questioned her brother.

"Romani, she's homeless. There must be something we can do. Misaki wants a home," Link said and then he looked at Cremia. "Cremia, can Misaki stay with us in the ranch? We can't just leave her alone."

"Well, Misaki did help you out in town and I really did want another sister, besides Romani, so yes, we can adopt another sister," Cremia agreed, smiling at Link and Misaki.

"EH?!" Romani yelled, freaking out a little, causing Cremia to glare at Romani a bit and then she looked at Misaki and crouched down in front of her.

"Misaki, from now on, you would be with Link whenever I send him to Clock Town to buy the supplies we need. Do you understand?" Cremia said.

"Yes, Big Sister. Misaki would do everything she can to help Big Brother Link," Misaki answered and she hugged Link, much to his embarrassment, but he hugged her back.

"It's okay, Misaki. Big Brother and your sisters here will take care of you from now on," Link said.

"Hoo-ray! You are the best brother Misaki is ever going to have!" Misaki cheered and Cremia and Link chuckled while Romani just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Alright then," Cremia said. "Everyone inside for dinner!" she called out. Romani, having to have stood there for a pretty long time, passed out when she landed on the ground.

"Night, Sister," Misaki said when she closed the door, forcing Romani to sleep in the barn…..again.

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~  
**


	2. The Brave Little Heroine

**Chapter 2****: The Brave Little Heroine**

In Romani Ranch, Link and Misaki, continuing their lives as an adopted brother and an adopted sister, continued to work in Romani Ranch for a while, along with Cremia and Romani, their sisters. Cremia, glad that she had a new sister in the family, send Link and Misaki, to buy supplies from Clock Town. In Clock Town, Link and Misaki bought half of the supplies, until Link looked at the Stock Pot Inn, the only inn that Clock Town has. This gives Link an idea that, maybe, he and Misaki can visit.

"Big Brother, what are you looking at?" asked Misaki, which interrupted his thought.

"Misaki, this place is actually The Stock Pot Inn, a place where some people reserve their homes for some time. Maybe we can visit there for at least a few minutes," Link replied back to his 9-year-old sister.

"Really? Misaki would love to visit people along with Big Brother!" Misaki happily said and Link grabbed her hand and they entered the Stock Pot Inn, where Link meets Anju, a friend that he had helped before.

"Good morning, Link. Is she your friend?" Anju said as she welcomed the young hero and his sister.

"The name is Misaki. Misaki is Big Brother's sister," Misaki introduced and Anju smiled at Link.

"Congratulations for you, Link. You are going to be the best brother she'll ever have," Anju said, until Kafei, having to have returned to his normal form after Termina's near-end, came to Anju and they both hugged.

"It's alright, Misaki. They love each other," Link said and Misaki nodded with a smile.

"Welcome, Link," Kafei welcomed and he and Anju gave Link and Misaki 2 bouquets of flowers. One of them was a bouquet of pink roses and the other one was a bouquet of purple tulips. Link grabbed the tulip bouquet and Misaki grabbed the rose bouquet.

"What are these for?" Link asked.

"Well, since you and Misaki are spending your lives in Romani Ranch, these are for the garden in the ranch," Anju replied and Kafei smiled at his wife.

"Tell them these flowers are actually gifts. Come back soon, alright," Kafei said as Link and Misaki left the inn with the supplies and the flowers.

When Link and Misaki gave the flowers to Cremia, she was amazed and told Link that he needs to come with her for another delivery. Link, worried about Misaki, decides to go with Cremia, but Cremia told her that Romani and Misaki would watch over the ranch while they deliver the milk bottles. Nevertheless, Link decided and they deliver the milk to the Latte, Termina's milk bar in the East Clock Town, safely without being attacked. After they got back to the ranch, they saw the ranch completely safe. Link saw Misaki with a cow and walked up to her. Misaki hugged Link, since she was glad to see her brother back to the ranch. The cow mooed very happily and Misaki giggled at Link.

"Big Brother, look! Sister showed Misaki these cows while you and Big Sister went to town. They are so cute!" Misaki said.

"Yes, they are," Link said as he happily hugged his sister in return.

However, as a big thank-you compliment for the flowers and watching over the ranch, Cremia gave them some rupees and send Link and Misaki, along with Romani, to Clock Town for some fun. They went to the Town Shooting Gallery and carefully shot the "red ones", although they accidentally shot the "blue ones" by mistake. Then they went to Honey and Darling's shop and Link carefully shot the arrows to the targets while Romani and Misaki cheered for him. Then, after playing a few games, they decided to head back home. However before they were about to head out, suddenly they see a man prancing around, who is actually Sakon, to an old lady and, once again, robbed her again with another bag of bomb bags! Link, knew that it happened before, was surprised when he, Misaki, and Romani saw the scene with their own eyes. Romani send out her bow and had an arrow ready, since she was about shoot the thief, but Link stopped her.

"Romani, DON'T!" Link yelled out. "The bag will explode if you shoot!" he warned Romani and she put away her bow and arrows. "I'm going in! Wait here with Misaki!" he said and he pulled out his sword and shield while Romani run to the old lady to help her stand up while Misaki just stood there while Link tried to save the bag.

"Big Brother…let Misaki help you out!" Misaki said and she ran to the thief and when Link saw his little sister, he stopped.

"Misaki, what are you doing?!" Link yelled out to Misaki, when he saw Misaki running straight towards the thief, although Sakon never noticed.

"You big meanie! Let go of that big lady's bag!" Misaki yelled to the thief.

With a great force, she pushed Sakon to the ground, but 3 bombs fell out of the bag from a bomb bag that was in the bag and Link saw it that it heading straight towards Misaki. In horror, Link dropped his sword and his shield and started to run straight towards his little sister. Romani and the old lady saw it with a surprised look on their faces.

"MISAKI!" Link yelled out as tears came out of his eyes and he grabbed Misaki and they both embraced themselves as the bombs blew up.

\- KABOOM! -

"Link! NO!" Romani screamed, until she saw Link and Misaki on the ground, having to have survived the explosion, and Romani and the old lady sighed in relief.

"It's alright…Misaki…we're…okay…" Link said as he passed out. Misaki looked at smiled at her brother for saving her from the explosion as she got up.

* * *

"Where...am I?" Link said as he got up and groaned.

He looked at his arm that had a bandage wrapped around it. He looked around and realized that he was back at the ranch in the house. He looked in the mirror and saw a small bandage on his left cheek. He looked at the mirror and he was wearing pajamas that light blue and white stripes. He heard the bedroom door open and when he saw who was coming in, it was Misaki. Misaki only had a small bandage on her right cheek and she was wearing a light purple nightgown. She smiled at him when he got up.

"Big Brother, are you alright?" Misaki asks and Link nodded in agreement.

Until then, tears came out of Link's eyes and Misaki, having to have noticed his tears coming out, walks straight towards him and hugs him. Link, trembling with fear a little, hugged his sister back &amp; sighs with relief, since that they are both are safe and sound at the ranch again, however he sobbed a little while he was hugging his sister.

"As long as you don't do it again, you'll be okay," Link said, until he realized something. "But wait a minute, what about the thief?" he panicked as more tears came out from his eyes.

"It's alright, Big Brother. A really nice guard who was near the exit noticed and they took the meanie away. The big lady and his son thanked us for what you did. It was all thanks to you, Big Brother," Misaki said with a smile, which actually caused Link to feel better as he wiped the tears from his eyes and they both sat down beside Cremia's bed, on the floor.

"You know, Misaki, you are actually the bravest little sister that I have ever known in my life. I'm glad I have you as a sister," Link said as he pulled out a random children's book from a bookshelf and read it to not only to Misaki, but to himself as well for the night.

**~END OF CHAPTER 2~**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 3****: Hide-and Seek**

3 days after the robbing incident in Clock Town, Link, Misaki, Cremia, and Romani continued to live in the Romani Ranch in peace and harmony. While working on the ranch, Link noticed Misaki with a cow in the barn and went inside. While inside, the door was actually left open and when Link looked at Misaki, she was sitting on a stool in front of the cow. While Misaki kept staring at the cow, the cow mooed at her very happily.

"Moo," Misaki mooed, making the sound of the cow. "Moooooooo."

"Misaki, are you having fun with the cow?" Link questioned his sister, causing Misaki to turn around and smiled at her brother.

"Yes, Big Brother. Misaki is enjoying fun here with the cows," she said as she got off the stool and hugged Link. "There's also a Cucco and a dog here. Isn't it fun?" she said to Link.

"Yes, it is," Link replied. "Misaki, do you love animals that are very cute?" he questioned.

"Yes, Misaki loves cute animals very much!" she replied happily, until Cremia came in the barn.

"Good afternoon, Link and Misaki," Cremia said to her adopted siblings. "What are the both of you doing here in the barn right now?"

"Misaki was having fun with the cow," Misaki said and Link nodded in agreement.

"Really now?" Cremia said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Link and Misaki said at the same time and then they looked at each other with a very confused look.

"How about a little game of hide-and-seek?" Romani said as she entered the barn, looking at her siblings.

"Romani, that's a great idea!" Cremia said with excitement.

"What's hide-and-seek?" Misaki asked to her siblings very confused.

"Hide-and-seek is a game that when a person is "it", the others with have to hide in a very good separate spot that the "it" has to find while the "it" has to count, however the "it" must cover their eyes so that he or she can't see where the others are going to hide at. It's basically easy, but sometimes hard," Link replied back to his sister. "It's a very fun game for children like you, me, and Romani."

"Wow, it really is fun. Misaki wants to play hide-and-seek with her Big Brother and sisters!" Misaki said.

"Well, I wish I could play, but I'm needed in Clock Town for an errand that Anju had asked me for. You can play with Link and Romani instead," Cremia said and Misaki nodded when she understood.

When Cremia left the ranch 10 minutes later, Link, Misaki, and Romani decided to go over the rules of the game. They must not leave the ranch, they have to find a decent hiding spot that is good enough for the "it" not to find them at, and they can also hide inside the house, the barn, the Cucco Shack, or the Doggy Racetrack. However, the owners of the Cucco Shack and the Doggy Racetrack actually won't mind if they are going to hide in the racetrack for a while. However, the only problem for them is to decide who "it" would be during the game, until they figured out that Link should be "it". Although, Link doesn't want to be "it", but he doesn't want to whine about it in front of his sisters. Nevertheless, Link accepted to be "it".

"Alright, Link. You count to 20 while me and Misaki hide. You understand?" Romani said &amp; Link agreed.

"Get ready. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," Link counted as Romani and Misaki went to hide.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Link said after he was done counting and he started searching for Romani and Misaki around the ranch. Although it was very tricky to find them anywhere in the ranch, but he kept searching for them no matter how hard can hide-and-seek can really get.

* * *

"Wow, it's hard to find them. They must have picked really good hiding spots that I don't even know," Link said as he continued searching, until he saw the barn door closing, which caused him to run towards the barn, open the door, and looked around. "That's funny. I thought someone was hiding here and-" But before he could finish his sentence, he heard giggling coming straight behind a cow. When Link looked, it was Romani and he made a really smart look on his face.

"Whoops?" Romani nervously said when she looked at Link and then went with Link as they both continued searching with Misaki, until they found her under Cremia's bed.

"You found Misaki! Yay!" Misaki said as she got out of the bed and hugged both Link and Romani, and they decided to continue playing for a few rounds.

* * *

"Maybe we should let Sister be "it". Don't you agree, Big Brother?" Misaki said to Link.

"I'm not sure and I have been it for 11 rounds already, but you have been it for 4 rounds, Misaki," Link replied to Misaki, starting to feel very tired. "But, yes, we should let Romani be "it", since she hasn't been it for a single round already."

"Yeah, I should be it since I haven't been "it" yet," Romani agreed and she counted for 25 seconds while Link and Misaki went to their hiding spots. After Romani finished counting, she searched around the ranch and spotted Misaki inside the Cucco Shack, much to her excitement. Then they decided to continue searching for Link. The sun was starting to go down and it was 6:00PM, but Romani and Misaki kept searching for Link.

"Where is he?" Romani said with worry.

"Did Big Brother leave home?" Misaki said, also worried. This made Romani and Misaki even more worried and they knew that Cremia would be home at 6:30PM and they've only got 10 minutes left.

"He probably ran away!" Romani angrily said and she kicked a tree very hard. Suddenly, someone fell down the tree out of nowhere and landed with a thud. Romani and Misaki saw that it was actually Link that fell down out of the tree and they both laughed at him, much to his annoyance.

"Ow….." Link said as he groaned in pain a little and lost his consciousness in the process, until Cremia got back from Clock Town.

"It looks like you guys had fun, haven't you?" Cremia asked her siblings.

"Misaki had a lot of fun today, Big Sister!" Misaki said and she hugged Cremia, which caused Cremia to smile at Misaki. Romani, too, joined in the hug.

"How about dinner, Cremia? We're starving already after playing hide and seek," Romani said.

"Misaki is hungry, too," Misaki said to Cremia and Cremia smiled at Romani and Misaki.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'll cook you something," Cremia said to Romani and Misaki as they entered the house. However, they forgot Link, but they never noticed.

* * *

"Girls? Little help here?" Link groaned, since he was still on the ground and passes out.

**~END OF CHAPTER 3~**


	4. The Arrival of Autumn

**Author's Note****: Hello, everybody. This is Sunnyme60 here with another author's note that I have written. Before you begin reading I want to let you know that I am SO sorry for the really bad delay. Since school came back, all of the fan-fiction typing has been slowing me down, but I promise I can be finished really quick, once I'll notify some of you guys for any non-school days that might happen on any weekday. I'll be working on another story and **_**The Hero's Slave**_** as soon as I can. Thank you for reading the author's note and enjoy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 4****: The Arrival of Autumn**

The next day, after playing hide-and-seek with Romani and Misaki, Link woke up and he looked around the ranch. Then he knew that he had fallen asleep after he had been unknowingly locked out of the house after yesterday's hide-and-seek. Then he got up and noticed a red leaf on the ground and he wondered why. However, at the same time, Romani went outside and noticed Link on the ground.

"Link, did you fall asleep on the ground last night?" Romani asked her adopted sibling.

"Yes, I did. I ended up falling asleep on the ground after you accidently locked me out of the house," Link said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, Link," Romani said nervously excited, until Misaki went outside and noticed.

"Morning, Big Brother. Are you having fun with the colorful leaves outside?" Misaki asked Link.

"A little bit, but I'm okay," Link replied to Misaki and then Cremia came outside.

"Good morning, my brother and sisters. How are you today?" Cremia asked them and they replied by nodding their head yes. "My goodness. Autumn must have come by really quick, hasn't it?"

"It really did, Cremia. Isn't this exciting?" Romani said to Cremia &amp; Cremia smiled back at Romani.

"Wow. Misaki is also really enjoying the beautiful leaves here, too!" she said and jumped into a pile of fallen leaves.

"Hey, let me join in!" Romani said and she also jumped into the pile, until Cremia turned to Link.

"Are you going to join in or not?" Cremia said &amp; Link reluctantly agreed, then he jumped into the pile of leaves, much to his sisters' excitement.

* * *

"Alright, it's time to clean the ranch up, guys," Cremia said and she gave Link, Romani, and Misaki a rake to each of them.

"Okay," the three of them replied while Cremia was getting her own rake and the four of them started to rake the leaves off their ranch.

"I'll be raking this side of the ranch," Romani said to her siblings, pointing the northeast part of the ranch.

"I'll be raking on the southeast part of the ranch," Cremia said.

"Misaki will be doing this part of the ranch," Misaki said while standing on the southwest part of the ranch.

"I guess I'm going to raking the leaves in the northwest part of the ranch," Link said.

"Well, let's get to work now, shall we?" Cremia said &amp; they began to rake the leaves to their parts of the ranch that they chose to rake the leaves.

"I guess it can't be that hard," Link said while he continued working in the meantime.

It was 10:25AM right now and the 4 of them kept working in the ranch for 2 ½ hours raking the leaves. Although, while Link was raking the leaves at his side of the ranch, he began to sneeze for 3 times straight. Every 5 minutes, he would begin to sneeze, although he had no clue why he kept sneezing, but his sisters never seem to notice.

_Am I sick or is there something in the ranch I'm allergic to?_ Link thought in his head.

Despite the fact that he kept sneezing he continued to work in the ranch anyways, even if the sneezing was going to try to make him stop working, he just continued to work as if he is trying to fight back all the sneezing.

* * *

"We're done raking the leaves off the ranch now," Link said, with a large pile of leaves that had a height of 2 yards, much to everyone's surprise &amp; delight.

"That must be a lot of leaves we raked right there," Cremia said and she started to hug her little brother &amp; sisters with joy, which made everyone drop their rakes on the ground.

"It was fun!" Misaki said very happily.

"It really was," Link replied back to Misaki and they both smiled at each other, until Link suddenly sneezed again.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" Misaki asked Link.

"I'm okay," Link replied back.

"Well, why don't we head back inside the house and eat some lunch now, guys?" Cremia said &amp; everyone agreed, but before she could head inside the house, suddenly, Cremia tripped over the rakes and landed on the pile of leaves.

"Cremia, are you okay?" Link said, very concerned, but Cremia started to laugh with joy while she was on the pile of leaves, which made Link, Romani, &amp; Misaki very confused, until Link started to laugh along with Cremia and he started to jump into the pile of leaves.

"Well, Misaki is also going to jump in, too!" Misaki said with joy and joined with Cremia and Link, also laughing along.

Romani was so confused with what's going on, but she shrugged and finally joined with the three of them, and everyone laughed with joy while they were having fun on the pile of leaves they just finished on for 30 minutes, until they noticed that the pile was completely ruined.

"The pile is ruined. What do we do now?" Misaki asked.

"I don't want to restart all the hard work again," Romani said.

"Me neither," Cremia said, until Link got a brilliant idea.

"I got an idea," Link said with a somewhat evilish, yet playful smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ikana Canyon, Sakon, having to have been released from the guards, was prancing around the canyon, like he usually does. He was on his way back to his hideout until he noticed a large black bag in front of his secret entrance.

"I wonder why this is here. Is it a present?" Sakon asked, but he picked up the bag anyways and went inside his hideout.

While he's inside the hideout, Sakon put the black bag down on the ground and looked at the bag and wondered what could be in the bag. Could it be a nice present for him?

"Maybe it could be gold! At last, I can finally improve the security of this place!" Sakon said while he happily pranced around the black bag. "Let's open the bag now," he said and he opened the bag, but there was nothing in the bag. "What?! I thought there was-!" But before he could finish his sentence, a BIG pile of leaves suddenly fell out of the bag &amp; landed on Sakon. After being in the pile for 12 seconds, he got up and was surprised. "I hate to rake up the leaves in this place," Sakon said and he passed out in the pile.

**~END OF CHAPTER 4~**


End file.
